


You're Not Going Anywhere

by Bontaque



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Biting, Claiming, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Marking, Painplay, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bontaque/pseuds/Bontaque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike has to pretend to be Harvey's son to please a client. Harvey gets a little possessive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Going Anywhere

“No. No way.”

 

“Harvey, it's not up for debate. Mr. Curshaw asked for you in person and he is on the brink of signing a multi-million dollar contract,” Jessica said. Harvey didn't care what the client was about to do, he wasn't doing this.

 

“Yes and I have no objections to handling the case. I'm just not going to -”

 

“What, you can't handle it? Are you scared you'll look old?”

 

“Since when are you okay with lying to a client?”

 

“Since it was over something so insignificant that it doesn't actually affect anything.”

 

“Then why do I have to do it?”

 

“I told you. He's hesitating because his wife is pregnant. We need to show him that it's possible to be successful and still raise your children. It's not a lie, I would have sent George and his son but, I told you, the client asked for you.”

 

“It's still a lie.”

 

“You're still doing it.”

 

*

 

Harvey watched through the glass as Jessica spoke to Mike. That had been his one condition. He didn't want to have to tell him. He saw Mike's face, the disbelief quickly shifting to laughter. They were both laughing. This was going to be terrible.

 

Mike walked into Harvey's office twenty minutes later, grinning in a way that Harvey found inappropriate. This wasn't funny.

 

“Ready to go?” Mike asked. “Do I start calling you Daddy now or when we get to the restaurant?”

 

“Don't push it, kid,” Harvey said.

 

“Woah, Jessica wasn't kidding when she said you seemed more touchy than usual. It's alright, it doesn't mean you're old.”

 

“It has nothing to do with that. Of course it doesn't mean I'm old, we're pretending you're sixteen, aren't we?” Harvey asked. “I could have a sixteen year old kid.”

 

“Really?” Mike asked, eyes widening in mock surprise. “Wow, okay, maybe you are old.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

*

 

Harvey kept Ray talking as he drove them to the dinner with Mr. Curshaw. He didn't want to give Mike any chance to make more jokes. He didn't care about his age. It was nothing to do with that. It was more to do with the way his pulse quickened when he thought about Mike calling him Daddy. Not that he was going to hear that. He was pretending to be sixteen, not six, but he didn't think Mike was going to drop it once they'd left the restaurant.

 

Harvey hadn't looked at him once since they'd gotten into the car. Mike had changed into a tshirt and jeans, it wouldn't have been very convincing if he turned up with as his “son” wearing a full (if cheap) suit. Harvey hadn't seen Mike dressed in casual clothing before. He knew he shouldn't find him so attractive when he was. That was the thing about Mike, though. He had those eyes and that way of being so innocent but not at the same time. Sometimes he'd come out with something and Harvey would have to stop himself from laughing because he'd forgotten that the kid actually was an adult.

 

The car stopped and they got out and Harvey made sure not to look at Mike's ass as he walked into the restaurant.

 

“Harvey,” Curshaw said when the two of them walked over to his table. “And this is Mike? Jessica called ahead and told me what had happened.”

 

“She did? Good, I hope you don't mind me bringing him along,” Harvey said, shaking his hand and sitting down.

 

“Of course not. I mean, it's a nice coincidence, you bringing your son with you when I'm stalling because I'm worried about my family life, but I'm grateful to you for trying to ease my concerns,” Curshaw said. “I assume your mom didn't actually get called out of town, Mike?”

 

“Er...” Mike said, looking at Harvey quickly. “No, sir.”

 

“Please, call me Jim.”

 

Mike did sixteen too well. Jim asked Mike what it was like growing up with Harvey working as hard as he did and Mike told him it was good, fine, he never had to ask for anything and it had taught him to be ambitious for his own career.

 

“So you're interested in working in law, too?” Jim asked.

 

“Yeah, I think so. I mean, uh, Dad's taught me a lot,” Mike said, not meeting Harvey's eyes.

 

“Really? I never saw Harvey as the paternal type,” Jim said. “No offence, Harvey, of course. You just always struck me as the wining and dining type, less bottles and baby food.”

 

“You'd be surprised,” Mike said. “He's, er, tough but fair.”

 

Mike was grinning at him now. Harvey needed to change the subject. For some ridiculous reason, he couldn't handle Mike talking about him like that.

 

“You must be proud of your boy, Harvey,” Jim said.

 

His boy. Fuck.

 

“Y-yeah. Yes. I am,” he said. “So, Mr. Curshaw, tell me about your doubts.”

 

Harvey sat there and listened to the client talk about how he wasn't sure if he'd be able to cope with the extra workload and how he'd need to be there for his wife. He responded with telling him that if he expanded his company, like they'd been planning, he'd be able to hire assistants to pick up the slack in whichever area he didn't want to spend his time in.

 

“You're telling me to get a nanny and neglect my family?” Jim asked.

 

“Not at all, not if that's not what you want. That's just one possibility. There's nothing stopping you hiring a few more people at the office to cover your workload for a few years,” Harvey said.

 

“What about you? I mean, I've heard children with a less stable home life tend to be harder to discipline. Excuse me, Mike, for talking like you're not there, but did you ever have issues with that?”

 

Harvey swallowed. He wasn't going to think about Mike and discipline. Truth was, he was obedient, if a little cocky; Mike did a lot more than he should have for Harvey. He hadn't really disobeyed an order yet and Harvey couldn't afford to be thinking about that right now.

 

“No, not really. Hard working parents does not equal instability.”

 

The rest of the meeting come dinner went smoothly, both of them working seamlessly to convince the client that he ad nothing to worry about. It was back in the car when everything went... strange.

 

“So, you're proud of me, are you?” Mike asked with a grin.

 

“I'm fake proud of my fake son,” he said. “You think I'm tough but fair?”

 

“Sure, Daddy.”

 

Harvey looked away. He could handle this. Ray drove them back to Mike's and Harvey steered the conversation away from their fake relationship to stop him from saying anything else.

 

He'd worked hard up until now to stop himself just telling Mike to come home with him to see if he would. He wasn't going to break now just because the kid was joking around and hitting his buttons. Whatever those buttons were. Too possessive, maybe? He did like it when Curshaw had called him his boy.

 

The car pulled up and Mike thanked Ray for the ride.

 

“Don't worry, I wont call you Daddy again,” Mike said. “Unless you want me to.”

 

He left with a wink and Harvey sank back into his seat with a sigh.

 

*

 

Curshaw signed and everything was going great until Jessica called Harvey into her office.

 

“You've been invited up to Mr. Curshaw's this weekend and I expect you to go,” she said.

 

“Really? I already sorted that, he signed, didn't he?” Harvey asked.

 

“It's a thank you and something to reassure his wife, Harvey. I thought you would have been pleased, I've never seen you turn down free food and drink before.”

 

“No, but you called me into your office and told me I was going. Meaning I wouldn't want to go. Meaning he wants me to bring Mike.”

 

Jessica smiled, obviously she found the whole thing hilarious.

 

“I wish I could come with you,” she said. “Obviously the two of you made a good impression.”

 

“Do I have to take Mike again?”

 

“Yes. It's not too far out of the city. I've already arranged for you two to stay at a hotel.”

 

“Fine.”

 

*

 

“Honey, this is Mr. Specter,” Curshaw said as he introduced Harvey to his wife.

 

“And that must make you Mike... Specter?” she said, raising her eyebrows at Mike.

 

Mike Specter. That had an interesting ring to it. Mike nodded.

 

“I trust neither of you are vegetarian? No dietary requirements? Jessica said she didn't think you did.”

 

Harvey shook his head, before realising that he was speaking for Mike, too. He hoped that he didn't actually have any allergies or anything, but he was pretty sure he'd have mentioned it when he was planning his rookie dinner.

 

They ate, courtesy of the Curshaws' new chef. There was wine that impressed even Harvey and he couldn't help but be a little amused that Mike couldn't drink.

 

“Not even a little with dinner?” Mrs. Curshaw asked, motioning to Mike's empty wine glass.

 

“Er...” Mike paused and looked at Harvey.

 

“No. Thank you, Dana, but I think sixteen is a little too young.”

 

“Okay,” she said. “Sorry kid.”

 

Harvey took a larger sip of his wine than he should have. Mike was looking at him with a small degree of petulance and it sent a shudder down his spine. Mike was dressed slightly less casually than before. He was wearing a shirt, but no tie, black jeans and sneakers. Harvey really hoped Jessica had booked them separate rooms.

 

The wine was too good to pass up and it made Harvey slightly bolder, making him play on the father son thing a little too much. Mike ate fast, like everything he did. Harvey knew he shouldn't have enjoyed telling him to slow down.

 

After dinner, Mr. Curshaw had a few more things he needed to discuss and then the evening was over much more quickly than Harvey had expected. Mike had been quiet, unusually so, but Harvey knew he was supposed to be well behaved, so he made a note to thank him for that later.

 

“Okay, well I think that's everything,” Harvey said. “Thank you for having us, really, it's been lovely.”

 

“No, no, thank you, Harvey,” Curshaw said. “I wouldn't have made the right decision without you.”

 

“Still, dinner was lovely. We'd better be going, though, it's late, Mike has to get to bed,” Harvey said with a smirk. He knew full well it was only ten thirty.

 

Harvey got into the cab when it pulled up. They could have gone back into the city, it was only a forty minute drive, but Jessica knew him well. He'd prefer to spend a ride like that in Ray's car and he didn't want to call him out this late.

 

The hotel she'd booked wasn't bad but it wasn't the best Harvey had stayed in either. He had to fight rolling his eyes when the receptionist gave them one key for one room.

 

“Enjoy your say, Sir. Will you or your son be needing breakfast?”

 

“Uh, no, no, we'll be fine, thank you.”

 

Harvey was going to kill Jessica when he got back.

 

Mike was still quiet when they got into the room. It wasn't until then that Harvey realised he'd barely said a word since dinner.

 

“You alright, rookie?” he asked. “You can stop pretending to be my son now, you know.”

 

“Oh, shame. I was starting to quite enjoy it,” Mike said with a smirk. That was more like it.

 

“Really though, you've been uncharacteristically quiet since we ate.”

 

“I don't know, maybe I slipped into character a little too much,” Mike said, dropping down onto one of the beds. That was a small blessing; at least she hadn't gotten them a double. “You can be quite intimidating.”

 

“What?” Harvey asked, absent minded.

 

“Well you kept shooting me looks every time I spoke. Not that you don't anyway.”

 

Harvey shook his head. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

 

“Oh come on, tell me you didn't get off on all that. You loved having something over me.”

 

Harvey ignored him. Mike didn't know the half of it.

 

“I'm going to have a shower,” Harvey said. “Stay off the porn channels.”

 

He showered quickly, keeping his hands to himself. He didn't trust himself to be quiet enough to do more than just wash. He towelled off and walked back into the room wearing one of the hotel robes and placed his folded up clothes on the chair in the corner. Mike was sitting back on his bed, flipping through the channels, beer in hand.

 

“Hey, you're paying for that,” Harvey said. “They're like $10 a bottle.”

 

“What, not going to tell me off for drinking underage?” Mike asked.

 

“Who's getting off on it now, huh?”

 

Mike's eyes widened slightly and Harvey could have sworn he saw a faint blush spread across his cheeks.

 

“I was only kidding,” he said quickly and then he didn't meet his eyes again.

 

“I don't know, you were pretty quick to do what I told you to...”

 

“Yeah, because that's what the client needed to see,” Mike said.

 

If the wine hadn't still been making him a little stupid, Harvey probably would have ignored it.

 

“You sure, rookie? Maybe you like me telling you what to do,” he said and Mike just looked away. “I mean, if you do, you should tell me.”

 

Mike looked at him, confused. Maybe Harvey had had more wine than he'd thought.

 

“You always tell me what to do. It's your job.”

 

“You always do what I tell you to,” Harvey said.

 

Mike bit his lip and Harvey stood up. He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath.

 

“Go have a shower, we wont have time in the morning, I have to get back early,” Harvey said. It wasn't strictly true but he needed to get Mike away from him.

 

“It's fine, I'll just have one when I get home,” Mike replied.

 

“No. Shower, now.”

 

Harvey didn't want to think about how Mike hurried out of the room, obeying without another word. It wasn't until he heard the shower start up that he realised that getting Mike wet and in a bath robe probably wasn't the best thing for it. He walked over to the mini bar and pulled out some small bottles of scotch. Nothing expensive (although it was going to cost him as much) but it would do. By the time the water shut off again, Harvey had convinced himself he could handle it.

 

He'd been expecting Mike in a robe. He'd prepared for it. He hadn't prepared for him to walk out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and nothing else.

 

“You are not sleeping nude tonight,” Harvey said.

 

“Says the guy in the robe,” Mike replied.

 

“One, a robe is much more than a towel. Two, I have something to wear in my bag and was going to get changed once I'd fully dried off.”

 

“Okay, okay, you can't handle me without clothes, I get it. I was coming out to get something to wear, anyway.”

 

Harvey looked away as Mike rifled through his overnight bag. He went back into the bathroom and returned wearing an old, faded tshirt and underwear. Okay, it still wasn't appropriate but Harvey wasn't going to complain.

 

“So I notice you chose the single bed,” Harvey said.

 

“You would have just kicked me off the double,” Mike replied.

 

“I don't know, maybe I would have let you stay in it with me.”

 

Mike looked at him the way he always did when he wasn't sure if he was kidding.

 

“No you wouldn't. You would have liked telling me what to do too much.”

 

“Are you suggesting that I'd enjoy kicking you out of bed too much to sleep with you?”

 

“I... uh...” Mike stuttered. “I don't know, I wouldn't put it past you.”

 

Harvey shrugged and let his eyes linger on Mike for a little too long. He thought Mike wanted the same thing as him. He would have put money on it. He was also pretty certain that Mike would do pretty much anything he asked him to. Maybe it was time to test that.

 

“Come here,” Harvey said. Mike stood up after a second and walked hesitantly over to the bed. “You're not curious? If I would?”

 

“Wh-what?” Mike asked?

 

“Not curious if I would kick you out of bed?” Harvey clarified. “Maybe you should find out. You know, if you'd want to, of course.”

 

Mike looked surprised for a second but then he sat down on the edge of the bed. Harvey moved closer to him, biting back the urge to just push him down and fuck him. He watched as Mike's teeth worried at his lower lip.

 

“Looks like a no, doesn't it, rookie?” he said and Mike swallowed visibly before nodding.

 

He looked naïve, for a second, all wide eyes and red lips but then Mike smirked and said something that Harvey hadn't really been expecting.

 

“You know, if you wanted to fuck me, you could have just asked. Well no, told me to. Asking isn't really your style, is it?”

 

And there it was. Everything that made Mike so goddamn perfect that Harvey had had to put extra time into his morning workout since he'd hired him. He was desperate to please and followed his orders like some kind of puppy, but he could bite back. There was no fun if they were too easy. Harvey knew he'd probably regret this. He didn't want some weird encounter with his associate in a hotel room that would never be spoken of again. He wanted to take him back to his place, every night. He wanted him to be his. His boy.

 

Harvey didn't answer. Instead he looked Mike in the eye for a second before moving forward to kiss him. Mike whimpered against his mouth, but didn't pull away. He let Harvey slip his tongue into his mouth, let him slide his hand around to the back of his head and pull him closer.

 

He pulled away and let his eyes run down Mike's body, to where his oversized tshirt covered his slender hips and what seemed to be the beginning of an erection. He kissed him again, harder this time, turning Mike's lips an even deeper red before running his teeth softly down his neck. He reached a spot on his neck that he knew would be covered by Mike's shirt collars and bit down, a little harder than he'd meant to. Mike only shuddered, drawing in a sharp breath as colour began to bloom across his pale skin. Harvey slid down lower, running a tongue over his collarbone before he sucked a bruise at the beginning of his shoulder.

 

“Fuck, Harvey, possessive much?” Mike breathed.

 

“So what if I am?” Harvey practically growled.

 

“Uh... I wasn't complaining. Fuck -” Mike stuttered as Harvey moved back to his neck. “Mark me as much as you like. Just, uh, try to keep it where my clothes will cover, okay?”

 

“I'll do it wherever I like. Unless you have a problem with people seeing them.”

 

They both knew he wouldn't go any higher. Harvey might be a little drunk but he was always, always professional.

 

“No – god Harvey, that almost hurt – no, you can do whatever you like.”

 

Harvey paused, drawing back an inch to see his progress. The skin visible above the neck of Mike's tshirt was covered with marks, some of the patches of purple and red still bearing the small indents of his teeth. There was no way they hadn't hurt and he'd caught Mike's tone of voice when he'd said that last one almost had. It wasn't warning, it was longing.

 

He pressed a hand to his stomach, pushing him back onto the bed before he ran it down to brush over Mike's cock. He was definitely hard now and he groaned a little at Harvey's touch.

 

“Do you want me to fuck you, Mike?” Harvey asked. He wanted to hear him say it.

 

“Fuck, yes, please,” he heard him reply as he lowered his head to his jaw and nipped sharply. “Uh, I have stuff in my wallet if you need it.”

 

Harvey raised his eyebrows but stood up and walked over to where Mike's jeans were crumpled in a pile on the floor. He fished the wallet out of one of the pockets and opened it. Inside were a few cards and money. Harvey saw some foil sticking out of one of the unused card slots and pulled. A condom and two single use sachets of lube.

 

“Make a habit of this, do you?” he asked, unable to keep the possessiveness out of his voice.

 

“No. No, really, I don't,” Mike said. “It just never hurts to be prepared.”

 

“Good,” Harvey replied. Then he remembered that he didn't really have any right. He shrugged in his best I don't care manner and walked back over to the bed.

 

“This...” Mike said quickly. “Is this a one time thing or..?”

 

“Or what? Are you asking if we'll do this again?”

 

Mike nodded.

 

“I mean you just seem pretty set on marking your territory,” he laughed. “You just let me know if I'm off limits.”

 

Harvey bit his lip. Off limits. His. Mike. His.

 

“Okay, I'll be honest with you,” Harvey said before pushing the hem of Mike's tshirt up. “I'd rather you... yeah, I want you off limits, as you put it.”

 

“Got it. I'm yours. You've staked your claim,” Mike said, as if it was nothing at all.

 

Harvey dropped his head and pressed his teeth into Mike's hip, not hard enough to really hurt but enough for Mike to gasp and thrust up at him.

 

“I'm not kidding,” Harvey said. “It's not a joke. I want you to be mine.”

 

Mike's expression shifted a little and he opened his mouth to speak but he didn't say anything. Instead he just nodded. Harvey pulled his underwear off quickly and dropped them on the floor. He motioned to his tshirt and Mike hurriedly pulled it off and let it slip off of the bed.

 

“What about the, uh, telling me what to do stuff? I mean, I was only half kidding about that,” Mike said. “You do seem to enjoy it.”

 

“Maybe I only enjoy it because you're so good at doing what I say,” Harvey replied as he ran his tongue along the length of Mike's cock, smiling at the way he shuddered.

 

Harvey reached for one of the sachets of lube and opened it with his teeth, squeezing out enough to coat one finger. He watched Mike's face as he circled the tip of his finger around the tight ring of muscle, slipping it in slowly when Mike started to push down. He rotated his hand until he felt Mike shudder around him and then pulled back just enough to let him slide in a second.

 

“Fuck, Harvey...” Mike breathed as he crooked his fingers just a little, just pressing against that bundle of nerves before pulling out completely.

 

Mike groaned at the loss and tried to chase Harvey's fingers but he just shook his head and kissed him before opening his robe and shrugging it off. Mike sat up and kissed him, pulling him down with him but Harvey placed his hands firmly on the bed to stop him.

 

“Not yet, Mike,” Harvey said.

 

“What, you want me to beg or something? I'll say anything you want me to, just fuck me, please.”

 

Harvey raised his eyebrows at that. Anything? There were a lot of things he'd love to hear Mike say. No, not this time.

 

Harvey unwrapped the condom and rolled it onto his cock, allowing himself a few strokes as he looked down at Mike. He really did look good with his marks still settling into his skin. He'd have fun finding out where else he could put some. He opened the second sachet of lube, not wanting to under prepare. He squeezed it out to add it to the lubricant already on the condom before lining up, holding Mike open.

 

Mike gasped as he pushed in, sliding in in one slow thrust. He wrapped one hand around his cock and started to stroke it as he fucked him slowly, running his other hand over his chest, feeling the way the bruises had left Mike's skin firm.

 

“Please, fuck, Harvey, fuck me harder,” Mike breathed and Harvey found his hips snapping forwards, unable to hold back. He let his head fall down, watching where his cock slid into Mike. His fingers pressed hard into Mike's side as he fucked him, still stroking his cock in time.

 

Mike started to push off of the bed, meeting Harvey's thrusts, encouraging him to go harder, deeper. He was breathing hard, eyes barely open and he gasped when Harvey ran a blunt nail over one of the darker bruises. He did it again and Mike's hips bucked up.

 

Harvey dropped his head to Mike's shoulder, leaning down over him. He could feel Mike's cock slick against his stomach as he thrust into him hard, biting down on some untouched skin. Mike groaned and thrust back.

 

“Harder,” he breathed and Harvey didn't know if he meant the fucking or the biting, so he chanced at both. He dug his fingers into Mike's hip and pulled him onto his cock hard, sinking his teeth into his collarbone and Mike _whimpered_ , thrusting up and coming hard against Harvey's stomach.

 

Harvey straightened up and held onto Mike's hips with both hands as he pounded into him, pushing himself closer. Mike was breathing hard, muscles still clenched tight around him. It only took him a few more thrusts before he felt the heated tension at the base of his spine snap, lurching him forwards as he came.

 

They didn't speak as they pulled apart, both too breathless to form words but eventually, Mike broke the silence.

 

“So, uh, are you going to be kicking me out of bed now?”

 

Harvey wrapped an arm tightly around Mike's waist as he let out a low chuckle.

 

“I thought we'd agreed you were mine now. You're not going anywhere.”


End file.
